White Eost
Aether |ailments = Aetherblight Dragonblight (only in Dark Hain) |weaknesses = Fire Ice |creator = Democide}} Appearance White Eost is very similar to its close relative Eost. The subspecies is bigger than the common form and has more fur on the back and around the chest area, yet the hind legs are fully void of pelt. The tufts of fur on the front legs are more fluffy and curly. The most noteworthy difference between the two is the coloration. White Eost has red hooves and white-grey scales with snow white fur all over the body. On the front legs the scales have a orange coloration which turns into more reddish going up to chest, the hind legs have a grey coloration all over. The tail is dark grey revealing a red spot when lifted. The head is almost monochromely grey with some darker and lighter spots. The small antlers have a black coloration with red lines on males, females have a yellow-white antler with red lines. Habitat and Ecology White Eost are endemic to the double forest ecosystem of the Sagnum Woods and Dark Hain. The white Fanged Wyvern has a very selective nutrition. While it does eat some vegetation similar to its relative, its main food are certain fruits in both areas and Dragonfell Berries additionally in the Dark Hain. Those seem to give the monster their elemental abilities. This subspecies are only ever seen in herds of their relatives, the common Eost. It seems to take advantage of their cousin's trait of taking in other herbivores, especially if they are injured, to gain protection. They are usually bigger than their relatives but the other members of the group seem to protect it in particular when a threat arrives. Interestingly the individuals of the Dark Hain are almost always males and the ones in the Sagnum Woods are mostly female. White Eosts are more common in the Dark Hain, suggesting there are more males. It remains a mystery why they live in the herds and why they are protected so thoroughly. Another mystery is its relationship to both subspecies of Eostage. It is assumed that White Eost are the juvenile form of the Sacred Eostage, yet it also has similarities to the Afflictive Eostage. Both of these subspecies are very rare and difficult to get ahold of, though scientific research of these two is conducted. More difficulties in this matter bring the sudden disappearance of the adolescent White Eosts after they stayed a few years in the herd. No one knows where they wander off to or why they disappear. Interactions with other Monsters *'Predators': **White Eosts are assumed to have the same predators as the common Eost in the two areas, yet no predator was ever seen to have hunted this subspecies down, only hunters, probably due the heightened protection by their relatives. *'Symbiosis and other harmonious relationships': **The Fanged Wyvern lives together with its close relatives in a herd and profits off the increased protection the group provides. Abilities The abilities are pretty much the same as the common Eost, the only difference being the elemental property of their antlers. Instead of natureblight, the antlers of White Eost inflict aetherblight, in the Dark Hain additionally small amounts of dragonblight. Attacks #'Horn thrust': The movements are the same as the ones of Eost, but instead of natureblight, it inflicts aetherblight (as well as dragonblight in the Dark Hain. Unlike its counterpart, every individual of this subspecies is able to use this attack. #'Charge': Same as Eost. #'Back kick': Same as Eost. Notes *The weakness is fire then ice. *It only appears within herds of Eosts in the Sagnum Woods and Dark Hain. *White Eosts only attack back when aggravated. Materials White Eost Pelt, White Eost Horn, White Eost Scale, Monster Bone M Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Small Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:Aether Element Monster Category:Aetherblight Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Democide